


Too Hypnotized To Ride

by GaleCrowley



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Lulu, Paine, Yuna and Rikku go to visit a new amusement park for rest and relaxation. Not everything is as it seems, however, and all but Lulu get hypnotized. Naturally, Lulu seeks to take advantage of the situation.





	Too Hypnotized To Ride

Lulu and her gal pals, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine arrived at the newly installed Hippodome 

Amusement Park for some well deserved rest and relaxation after a long day of fighting monsters, imps, dragons, and more.

 

Approaching the gate, Yuna eyed the arch with suspicion.

 

"What'cha staring at, Yuna?" Rikku asked.

 

"I don't know," Yuna said. "Something about this seems a little off. I mean, Hippodome? Who names a place something like that? Who likes hippos?"

 

"Stop worrying," Lulu said, craning her neck, her mink dress shifting to expose her cleavage. "It's a new park, we got tickets for free, and if anything bad happens, we've got me to take care of it." To demonstrate her point, she raised one finger and created a flame at the tip.

 

"Yeah, I guess so ..." Yuna said, though she sounded unconvinced.

 

"Nothing bad will happen," Lulu assured her. "Now come on. Let's have some fun."

 

The girls went through the gate and wandered, looking for attractions to catch their eye.

 

"Ooh!" Rikku spoke up excitedly. "What about this one?"

 

"The Tunnel of Suggestion," Paine read.

 

Yuna read the sign. "Bring two of your closest friends and enter into the tunnel of suggestion. Thrills will be had, secrets will be revealed, and a good time will be had by all!'"

 

"I'm down," Paine said. "What about the rest of you?"

 

"I'll try anything once," Rikku said.

 

"I guess if you're both going, then so do I," Yuna said. "Lulu?"

 

"Oh, no, wait," Rikku said. She thumbed the sign. "'Fits three.' I guess that means Lulu can't join us."

 

"Really? That stinks. I don't want her to miss out," Yuna said.

 

"It's fine," Lulu said. "It works out quite well for me, really, as I have no interested in being  _ suggested _ to. I'll find something else to do."

 

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked. "I mean, I could always sit this one out."

 

"Quite positive, I assure you," Lulu said. "Go. Have fun. I'll find something to do. Perhaps I'll even have some cotton candy."

 

"Well, you heard her, ladies," Paine said. "Let's quite yakking and step into the Tunnel of Love."

 

"Tunnel of Suggestion," Yuna corrected.

 

"Eh, same difference, really," Paine said indifferently.

 

The group split, Lulu going to amble around the park while Yuna, Paine and Rikke went inside the tunnel and climbed up into a round yellow cart. Despite the name, it really did appear to just to be a modified Tunnel of Love, complete with water.

 

"For your safety, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times," a prerecorded voice said. "Management is not liable for any uncomfortable truths being revealed, strange bouts of out of character behavior, or subliminal suggestions compelling you to act in ways you would normally not. Please enjoy the ride."

 

"Do we need to be worried about that last one?" Yuna said. "I feel like we need to be worried about that last one."

 

"It'll be fine," Paine said, crossing her arms behind her head. "It's not like there's really anything they can do to hurt us."

 

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "We're trained adventurers. We'll be fine."

 

The cart rattled and moved down the tunnel. For an amusement park ride, it was lacking in light, in Yuna's opinion.

 

"So far I'm not very thrilled," Yuna said after a few short minutes passed. "Or suggested."

 

"Give it time," Paine assured her. "I'm sure it'll pick up eventually."

 

"Like right now. Look!" Rikku pointed at the ceiling, which gave way to a series of lights.

 

"It's so pretty!" Yuna said. "It's almost like looking at stars."

 

"Yeah," Paine said. "Almost exactly like looking at stars."

 

The lights flickered and flashed. A row of them turned dim, then flicked back on as the dark strip jumped to the next row. They pulsated softly and changed colors, alternating from blue to red to yellow to green before repeating the cycle.

 

"They're lovely," Yuna said. "Whoever designed this must have really known what they were doing."

 

"Yeah," Paine agreed. "I could just sit here and look at them all day and all night. In fact ..." Paine adjusted herself, leaning forward on the bar, her breasts pushing up against it. "I think I will."

 

"Me too," Rikku agreed. "They're so lovely ... so, so lovely ... I don't think I want to ever leave."

 

"Uh, girls?" Yuna said. "You're kinda freaking me out a little bit. Maybe dial it back a smidge about how lovely these lights are."

 

"But they are lovely! Can't you see it, Yuna?"

 

"See what?" Yuna asked. She leaned over and put her hands over her mouth in shock. Paine and Rikku's eyes were filled with swirls of color spiraling out from the center, in red, green, blue and yellow, the same as the lights.

 

_ Hippodome. Tunnel of Suggestion. Suggestion, Hippo, Hippo - Hypno! They're hypnotized!   _ Yuna pieced it together. She came to the right conclusion, but too late for the other two.

 

"I've got to get out of here!" Yuna pushed on the metal bar. "Move! Unlock, darn you! Isn't there an emergency release latch or something around here?"

 

The lights pulsating continued, and Yuna fell under their spell.

 

"No, no ... yes. So pretty. So lovely." The spirals swam across her vision, and her lips curled into a dumbfounded grin.

 

The ride reached its end.

 

"Thank you for riding the Tunnel of Suggestion. We hope you enjoyed the ride, and will come back again... many, many times. After the ride bar releases, please exit the ride to be given commands by whoever you have brought with you to do so."

 

The bar released. Paine, Yuna, and Rikku stepped out of the ride and waddled back to the entrance, ambling like drunken ducks, their shoulders slouched, arms resting on their sides, and grins on their faces while colors spiraled in their eyes. 

 

They stood there waiting until Lulu came back, with disappointed empty hands.

 

"Hey, girls," Lulu greeted them. "I found the cotton candy, but it tasted so awful, so I threw it away. Girls?" Lulu tilted her head when she saw the state they were in.

 

"Girls, can you hear me?" Lulu asked, waving her hand in front of Rikku's face.

 

"We hear you," Rikku said, her voice soft. "We hear and we obey."

 

"Obey?" Lulu questioned. She stroked her chin and inspected the other two.

 

"Big grins, swirly eyes ... if I didn't know better, I'd say you've all been hypnotized. Hmm."

 

Lulu glanced up at the park ride title. Tunnel of Suggestion. She didn't think it would be this kind of suggestion.

 

Lulu took stock of her situation. The other girls were hypnotized, they were in an amusement park, and she didn't know who was behind it and what they might be planning. There was clearly only one thing to do;

 

Have fun and take advantage of her friends while they were in these suggestible states.

 

"Paine, I want you to be a maid," Lulu said. "When I snap my fingers, nothing will make you happier than cleaning. You'll be a happy, simple maid with simple pleasures in life."

 

"Okay." Paine giggled. "Whatever you say, mistress."

 

"Rikku," Lulu turned to Rikku with a flourish, "you are a dancer. You live to dance. You love to dance for all your friends ... especially the boys. And sometimes, if the boys are really good, and you're in the mood, you'll do an  _ exotic _ dance. Do you understand what I mean?"

 

"Yes," Rikku said, nodding happily.

 

"And Yuna ..." Lulu paused, mulling over her nigh limitless options. "You were so scared to come in here, I think from now you'll be a chicken. How's that sound?"

 

"Perfect, mistress," Yuna said breathily, like she couldn't wait to become a chicken. Like she was turned on by it.

 

"Now - oh, wait," Lulu pointed her finger and zapped Rikku, changing her outfit from a simple one for an evening out with her friends to a more eccentric one with lots of exposed skin, more fitting for a dancer.

 

"That's better. Now, when I snap my fingers, I want you all to act as I've told you."

 

Lulu raised her fingers and snapped. The girls giggled as they embraced their identity.

 

"Bawk!" Yuna did her best chicken impression, tucking her arms around her sides. "Buck, buccaw!"

 

"Would you like me for to clean you, mistress?" Paine asked eagerly, placing her hands together. "Perhaps I could take your coat and wash it?"

 

"Ooh," Lulu said, "as sexy as that sounds, I'm not wearing much beneath this. There could be someone around ... oh, what the hell. Go on, maid. Take my coat."

 

"As you wish," Paine said, slipping Lulu's sleeves off. "I live to serve."

 

"Don't I know it," Lulu cupped Paine's chin affectionately while she was reduced to just a corset and shorts by the removal of the coat.

 

Rikku raised her hands above her head and touched them together, doing a simple dance, spinning around and around like a top, coming to a stop and kicking her leg out. It gave Lulu a good look at her thigh, which Lulu savored.

 

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this," Lulu said with delight.

 

"That's it, Rikku!" Lulu cheered. "Put on a good show for me!"

 

"Your wish is my command, mistress," Rikku said. She bowed, hands still arched over her heads, and spun around, kicking her leg out. She did a new dance, weaving her hands through the air, trailing them down her body, rubbing herself sensually. Knowing what her mistress wanted, she did a lot of exaggerated hip movements, strutting and swaying side to side, her grin never leaving her face.

 

"Does my dancing please you, mistress?"

 

"Oh,  _ yes, _ " Lulu growled. "It pleases me very much."

 

"Would you consider donating a tip?" Rikku asked, turning around and presenting her ass to Lulu.

 

"Ha! I suppose I will." Lulu approached and placed a single GP on Rikku's buttcheeks. It fell off, but Rikku picked up, letting like Lulu look down her top in the process.

 

"Very nice," Lulu said to herself, smirking. "I think I could get used to this."

 

Paine gave Lulu's a coat a lick and folded it over. She then presented the coat back to Lulu. 

 

"Here's your coat, mistress. All clean."

 

"Uh, thanks," Lulu took her coat back with a touch of uncertainty. Something about Paine licking it and thinking that qualified as cleaning didn't sit right with her.

 

Paine got on her knees and brushed a hand across Lulu's thigh. "May I clean something else for you, mistress?"

 

"No, no, that's fine," Lulu said. This was making her uneasy.

 

"Oh, are you sure, mistress?" Paine said, and stuck her tongue out. "My goal is to make you happy. Clean and happy."

 

"I appreciate that, Paine, I really do, but I think I should go iron my dog now," Lulu said. She stepped away from Paine and turned around, only to be greeted with Yuna standing right in front of her.

 

"Buccaw!" Yuna cawed at her.

 

"Yuna, I don't really have the time for-"

 

Lulu closed her eyes when she felt a wetness on her nose. Yuna kissed it, pulled back, then kissed it again.

 

"Why are you ... oh, I get it, you're 'pecking’ me, ha ha, very clever." Lulu placed her hands on her hips. "You don't think you're so smart, don't you? Well, I've got news for you, it's not funny! I could have made a whole park around a better play on words than that!"

 

Lulu didn't know who was shouting to. Whoever designed this park might be watching her and how she treated her hypnotized friends closely, or they might have just done the job to a client's specifications and promptly nipped off, never to be heard from again.

 

"What am I going do with you?" Lulu wondered. Yuna 'pecked' her on the cheek.

 

"Enough!" Lulu said, pushing Yuna away.

 

"Caaaw?" Yuna whined, disappointed.

 

"I've got to figure out how to ... that's it. Girls! Look at me!"

 

Lulu placed herself between the intersection of the three girls where she would be in the line of sight of all three.

 

"Look closely," Lulu said. "Rikku! Stop dancing!"

 

"But…"

 

"Just for a minute, and then you can go back to dancing, okay?"

 

"Okay," Rikku said. She stopped herself, but she made a pose.

 

"Focus on me," Lulu said. "Focus on my words. When I snap my fingers, you're all going to wake up from this trance. You're going to forget what happened and what I did, and we're all going to go home and pretend like this never happened and never come here again. Ready? Three. You can feel your mind starting to clear. Two. Your thoughts are leaving you. Your thoughts about a dancer, or a chicken, or a maid. One. You can almost yourself again. And ..."

 

Lulu's fingers  _ snapped  _ as loud as she could make them snap.

 

"Are you done?" Rikku asked.

 

"Yes, Rikku, I'm done," Lulu said. "I hope we're all done."

 

"Whee!" Rikku did a twirl.

 

Paine approached Lulu, getting real close and invading Lulu's personal space. "May I take your other clothes and launder them, mistress? I wouldn't want you to walk around feeling all dirty."

 

"Buccaw!" Yuna chirped and bent over, touching her nose to the ground and thinking she'd pecked something. "Buc-buc-buccaw!" She jumped into the air, flapping her 'wings.'

 

"It ... it didn't work, Lulu said, despairing. "It didn't work! Why didn't it work? What kind of hypnosis stuff are they using?"

 

Lulu grimaced, showing off her teeth.

 

"May I brush your teeth for you, mistress?" Paine asked, cupping Lulu's chin.

 

"No." Lulu smacked her hand away. "Go brush your hair or something."

 

"As you wish." Paine patted a hand through her hair.

 

"Think, think," Lulu said. "What else can I do? I know." Lulu rubbed her hands together.

 

"By all the magic and all the arcane might that flows through me, I command you, be released from your trance!" 

 

Lulu slammed her hands through the air, looking like she was playing an invisible bongo drum. The grass rustled and the wind howled, and all around the women could feel it as Lulu expended her arcane might and willed it out into the universe.

 

Pity it didn't do much more than make them chilly. Yuna continued to squawk, peck at the ground, Rikku kept twirling, and Paine continued to stroke her hair.

 

"Brr," Paine said, miming shivering. "It's awfully chilly. Might I give you my clothes, mistress?"

 

"No! What is with you and clothes? Why are you so eager for one us to be naked?"

 

"Well, it's not like there's a whole lot to clean around here," Paine said.

 

"Not really what I meant," Lulu pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed. "Okay. Here's what I want you to do. You see that sign over there? The one for the Tunnel of Suggestion? I want you to go over there and clean it."

 

"As you command." Paine went over to the sign, kneeled by it, and licked it.

 

"Ugh," Lulu groaned and rolled her eyes. She needed to think of something to fix this. She felt pressure bearing down on her, like if she didn't fix it soon, the trances might become permanent. She had no reason to think that was the case, but ... she didn't have any evidence that it wasn't the case, either.

 

"Stupid amusement park," Lulu grumbled. "Stupid Hippodome park. Stupid rides. Stupid cotton candy. Stupid Tunnel of Suggestion ride, with its suggestion and its hypnosis and its-  its - water. Stupid-"

 

Lulu cut herself off. She had an idea.

 

"Wait, that's it! Water! I know a cold shock of water is enough to wake me up in the morning. Maybe it'll do the same for them. I just hope that its cold enough!"

 

Lulu ran towards the sign for the ride. "Paine, that's enough. Come with me. I have something else I want you to clean."

 

"Finally," Paine said. "I knew you'd see reason, mistress."

 

"Yup, I sure did! Now, why don't you come with me into the tunnel so you can 'clean' me?"

 

"I'd be happy too!" Paine said.

 

She followed Lulu into the Tunnel without a trace of suspicion of what Lulu was actually going to do.

 

"Mistress?" Paine asked, standing by the cart. "Mistress, where are you? How am I supposed to clean you if I can't find you?"

 

"Got'cha," Lulu said, grabbing the back of Paine's head.

 

"Mistress?" Paine squeaked.

 

Lulu brought Paine's head down and forced it into the water.

 

Paine bubbled and gurgled before fighting back, jerking her head backwards and knocking Lulu off.

 

"Lulu, what the hell!?" Paine yelled. "Are you trying to drown me?"

 

"No time to explain," Lulu said, "help me get the others."

 

"Others? Lulu, what's going on?"

 

"I just said there's no time to explain. Try and keep up, will you?"

 

Paine followed Lulu back out and was startled to see the state Yuna and Rikku were in.

 

"I'll grab Rikku, you get Yuna," Lulu said. "Rikku! Rikku, come with me! I've got a new dance move I want to show you?"

 

"A new dance move? With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Rikku moved smoothly and gracefully towards Lulu, arching her leg out and twirling.

 

"Can you hurry up?" Lulu snapped. RIkku's dancing was taking a lot longer than walking.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

Paine approached Yuna cautiously, keeping her hands out where Yuna could see them.

 

"Now, Yuna," Paine said, "I'm not entirely sure what's happening here, but Lulu says you need to come with me, so if you'll just do that for me ... I don't want to fight you."

 

"Caw?" Yuna said, looking at Paine curiously. She approached Paine, tilting her back and forth like a confused seagull. Then she pecked Paine on the cheek with a wet, slobbery kiss.

 

"Lulu?" Paine said. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do here!"

 

"It'll work! Just grab her and drag her inside!"

 

Paine inhaled deeply. She sprung her arms around Yuna and wrapped them around her waist, then slowly dragged Yuna inside the Tunnel.

 

"Now what?" Paine asked.

 

"Dunk her face in the water," Lulu instructed. She did as such to Rikku, who needed less time than Paine to come out of trance.

 

Paine copied Lulu's example, holding Yuna by the head and pressing her face into the water, yanking her back out when she seemed to clear her head.

 

"What happened?" Yuna asked. "What, no, don't tell me ..."

 

"I remember ... getting on the ride, and then ..." Rikku said. She narrowed her eyes on Lulu. "Then we got hypnotized, and YOU, instead of helping us right away, decided to have a little fun with it! And you only stop when it started to seem like you might not have the ability to bring us out of our trances and you weren't in control anymore!"

 

"Yeah," Paine said. "Yeah, she  _ did _ do that!"

 

Lulu backed away as the others angrily approached her. "Now, girls, there's no need to be so upset. I admit, maybe I didn't fully know what I was doing, but-"

 

"Get her!"

 

The girls ganged up on Lulu and grabbed her. They were her friends, so Lulu didn't fight back, and on some level, she recognized she'd done something wrong, or at least questionable.

 

"What should we do with her?" Rikku asked.

 

"An eye for an eye, I say," Paine said.

 

"What?" Lulu chuckled. "Girls, you're not really going to take one of my eyes over this, are you? It was just one little mistake!"

 

"No, no, we're not talking about that," Yuna said.

 

The girls lifted Lulu up and tossed her into the cart for the ride, then set it to start.

 

"Girls!" Lulu complained.

 

"I'm sorry, Lulu, but you brought this on yourself," Paine said.

 

Lulu sighed. "I suppose that's true." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

 

Rikku, Paine and Yuna left the entrance and went to wait at the other end of the ride, where a newly hypnotized, suggestible, grinning Lulu was soon delivered to them.

 

"What do you think we should do with her first?" Yuna asked.

 

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," Paine said. "One of them starts with her cleaning my feet. With her  _ tongue _ ."

 

Paine grabbed Lulu by the shoulder and dragged her away from the ride to be give her trance commands and made to pay for taking advantage of them earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Will write for food! If you like this story, contact me on one of my other accounts (galecrowleysm.tumblr or just Gale Crowley on DeviantArt) and we can discuss me doing something for you.


End file.
